Dungeons and Dragons: The Enemy of My Enemy
by DrummondType2
Summary: When Venger's latest scheme to capture the Young Ones backfires horribly, he is left at the mercy of those who he sought to destroy. Will they aid him against a new threat? And what fruit will this strange alliance bear?
1. Chapter 1

Dungeons and Dragons: The Enemy of My Enemy

By

DrummondType2

Disclaimer: I do not own this property and am making no money from it.

Another, long, tiring day in the Realm had turned into another long, dark night in the Realm, and the displaced youth from Earth once again had to bed down. Sheila found, to her dismay, that it was her turn to keep first watch. She hated keeping watch, hated that they were in a place where they had to keep watch.

It wasn't that she minded protecting her friends or her brother. Quite the contrary. She felt it was her responsibility to look after everyone. What she hated was being alone in the dark, with no one to talk to.

So she was both surprised and delighted when Eric sat up with her that night.

"You sure you won't be too tired?" She asked, showing her usual concern.

Eric waved his hand dismissively, "I've got to take over second watch anyway when it's your turn to sleep. I know you'd prefer it was Hank sitting up, but he's been running himself thin since the Dragon's Graveyard.

"By the way, Sheila, um…about the other day? Sorry I was such a jerk. I know you didn't mean to mess up getting the ring, and you really came through with Kareena.

"I know I can be a real jerk. Still friends?"

Sheila had almost forgotten that the Cavalier had had her in tears only a few days before with some of his sharp remarks. She wanted to say something to him about how hurt and betrayed she'd felt at his scathing remarks, but there was just something so earnest and sincere in his apology that her better nature won out and she simply smiled.

"Sure, Eric. Still friends."

"It's no excuse, but this place…it really gets to me. And I know I whine and complain, but it's pretty much all I was ever good at, back home, y'know. I wish I weren't such a coward all the time."

"You can cut the act with me, Eric," Sheila said, "You're not half the coward you pretend to be when the others are watching."

"Come again?"

"We all hate this place. I think you complain so that the rest of us don't have to. Like, since you already said it, there's no point in our saying it, and we have to just buck up and deal with it."

Eric waved his hands, grinning, "I think you're giving me way too much credit, Sheila."

"It's true, though. Like when you came rushing in with your shield to save us all from that rock slide. If you were half the coward you pretend to be, you would have run off and left us.

"You've never run out on us, Eric. Not when it counted. Heck, when that Night Stalker creep took Bobby, it was you who were the first one demanding we go after him. Not me, his own sister, but you."

"Hey, I may argue with him, but I actually like the little squirt," Eric said, leaning back against a tree, "I think I actually admire him for being so brave, sometimes. Stupid, mind you, but brave. He's too young to realize sometimes just how much trouble we're in, and he dashes off half-cocked, and you or me or Hank have to drag him back before he gets himself into something he can't get out of."

"He scares me half to death sometimes," Sheila agreed, "Running head first against dragons that are a hundred times bigger than he is, like it was nothing.

"If anyone here is a coward, I think it's me. This cloak of invisibility? I don't know how many times I've just wanted to throw the hood over my head and vanish and never reappear. You think I disappear in the middle of fights with monsters because I'm being clever, or that I throw out those insults at the orcs and lizard men when they can't see me for fun?

"If Bobby weren't here, I think I would have pulled a permanent disappearing act a long time ago."

"Now who ain't giving themselves enough credit?" Eric sat up and looked her in the eyes, "If I had your cloak, I would've pulled the vanishing act a long time ago. You haven't.

"Actually, I think you show up a bit too soon, sometimes. It's how you fudged getting that ring a few days ago, you know. You use your cloak to get in places, and then, before you've got what you need, you take off the hood again.

"And I think it's 'cause you're such an honest person. I mean, if you ask me, Dungeon Master got our roles wrong. You're not a thief. Probably why he picked you to have the cloak in the first place. He chose the one person out of the group he knew wouldn't abuse the stupid thing.""You…think so?"

"What? The rest of us figured it out a long time ago. You never noticed? He always calls the rest of us by the roles he chose for us. Cavalier this. Ranger, that. Barbarian and Acrobat. But when he's talking to you, he never says, 'Right you are, Thief.'"

"I…never noticed."

"Yeah, well, I can't take credit, either. Presto is the one who pointed it out to me. I think he was sorta upset at the time. He thinks Dungeon Master is trying to keep from laughing his butt off when he calls him 'Magician.'"

"I don't think so. Presto's done some pretty amazing things with that hat," Sheila sat on a log, kicking her legs back and forth absently.

"Ever notice he only really pulls off some doozies when he's not thinking about it?"

Sheila giggled, "What, you mean when he's not making up those silly rhymes of his?"

"Exactly. I mean, even when we think he's got a misfire, it turns out the stuff the hat gave him can come in handy. But when he's not thinking about it, when he just acts, that's when he really pulls a showstopper."

"Seems like the only ones who don't get into trouble with their weapons are Hank and Diana," Sheila sulked. "Hey, Hank's our leader for a reason. He's got it under control. It isn't his bow I'm worried about. It's him. And as for Diana, well, she's already a gold medalist. She doesn't even really need that staff to do anything. She could pull most of the stuff she does with a regular old tree branch, you ask me."

"You like her, don't you?" Sheila asked.

"Who, Diana? I like all of you."

"You know what I mean. Dating, and kissing, and all that."

Eric laughed, "Nah. Diana and me, we got nothing like that. Nothing like you and Hank."

Sheila laughed, "Yeah, that's working out real well. Our very first date, and Mom makes me take Bobby along. And we end up here, of all places."

Eric laughed, "Hey, don't knock it. When you two get married, you can tell all your kids that your first date lasted over a year. They'll never be able to top that."

Sheila was clutching her sides in laughter, "Oh, yeah, I'm sure they'll believe that, too."

"They don't believe it, just tell 'em that they can ask me. I'll vouch for ya. So will all the others."

"Say, Eric, you told me awhile back you were memorizing all of the Dungeon Master's riddles. What do you make of his latest one?"

Eric sighed, "Ah, right. What was it he said? 'The gratitude of an enemy will prove a great blessing. And remember that not everyone who looks angelic is.' "

"I can't help but feel like this one is going to be real trouble, Eric."

"They're all real trouble, Sheila," Eric reasoned, "We'll do what we always do. I'll moan and bellyache. Hank will figure out what to do. Bobby will charge in without thinking. Diana will send a few orcs flying. Presto will muddle through and grab something random out of his hat. And you'll make a few lizard men beat each other's heads in looking for you. And Uni will sit there and neigh and bleat and generally be useless."

Sheila turned to smile at Eric as she hugged her knees, "You sound so sure. You know, you've been more and more confident ever since you spent time as Dungeon Master."

"Well, I reckoned I ought to stop giving old DM such a hard time. I mean, I didn't get us home, but I was really trying. I have to think that's what it's like for Dungeon Master, too. I think….I think he really is trying to get us home. It's just that there are so many things working against him. And us."

"Yeah? Well, maybe…"

The sound of trees snapping and breaking interrupted whatever it was that Sheila had been about to say, as well as rousing the other members of their group from sleep. Bright orange lighted flared in the nearby woods, and the noise and light grew steadily closer. There was a final sound, dark and strangely familiar. It was a scream of anger and pain. Then, in a burst of flame, the woods were parted, and Venger of all people was flung out of the woods, striking a cliff behind him hard. He fell to the ground, and lay there.

"Is that…"

"Yeah," Hank said, "Keep your eyes sharp. Only Tiamat could've done this, and she's not particularly fond of us, either."

"No," Venger tried to lift himself off the ground, his body trembling from the strain, "Not Tiamat. Not…"

He collapsed again, and could only mutter breathlessly.

"Another force," he said, "Unknown to you. But dangerous. Oh so dangerous. Must…retrieve…"

And with that he fell silent.

"Is he dead?" Bobby asked.

Sheila was the first to investigate.

"He's still breathing, and I feel a heartbeat."

"Who'da thunk it. Venger actually has a heart," Eric muttered.

"He's hurt bad. I'm not sure, but I think some of his bones are broken," Sheila informed the others, "And he's bleeding."

"Let's get out of here," Presto said, "Anything that could do that to Venger…"

"Could make mincemeat out of us," Hank finished the thought, "I agree."

"We need to take Venger with us," Sheila said.

The others looked at her as if she'd gone insane.

"Take Venger? Are you nuts, sis?" Bobby asked, "Why should we help him?"

"He knows what's out there, for one thing," Sheila said, "And besides, we already had our chance to kill him, and we decided we wouldn't. Because we knew that would make us no better than him. Well, if we leave him like he is, with whatever is out there, we might as well be killing him."

"Hank?" Diana turned to their leader, wondering what they should do.

"Hey, I'm with Sheila on this one, Hank," Eric said, "Remember what Dungeon Master said? An enemy's gratitude. Well, if we keep him from getting killed, he'll owe us one. Maybe, next time we find a portal, we remind him we saved his life, and he lets us go home."

Hank nodded, "Presto, Eric, see if you can make a quick stretcher. Bobby, you and Uni scout on ahead. Diana, you and I will guard Venger until we can get a move on. And Sheila, see what you can do for his wounds."

"One thing I don't get," Diana said, "We've seen him literally blown to bits and come back from it. How did he end up like this?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to wait to ask whatever's responsible."

Presto and Eric cobbled together a makeshift stretcher using Eric's cape and some sturdy branches. They picked up the winged foe's arms and legs and gently hefted him onto it.

"Gentle, guys," Sheila cautioned.

"He wouldn't be gentle with us," Eric said.

"And you think he's going to wake up feeling like a ray of sunshine if we bump him around?" Sheila pointed out.

"Good point. Presto, gentle with the man."

Venger was heavy enough that it took Hank and Diana carrying one end of the makeshift stretcher, and Presto and Eric on the other. Sheila took off her cloak and draped it over him.

"Funny," Eric smirked, "He's been trying to get his hands on that thing for awhile now, and now that he has it, he's in no position to do anything about it."

"I'm sure he'll look back on it and laugh, too," Diana said dryly.

The group walked until the first rays of dawn shone in the sky, with no sign that they'd been actively pursued. There was a small clearing with a nearby river.

Hank instructed the others to set Venger down gently.

"We'll stay here for now," he said, "Maybe we can treat Venger, see what's going on. I'm hoping it's not that nameless whatever again."

"We wouldn't have to ask," Diana reminded him, "That thing cut a gouge three miles long."

Sheila knelt beside their wounded adversary, "I'll try and help Venger.

"Presto, see if you can't whip up a first aid kit from your hat, please," She opened Venger's tunic and winced at what she saw, "Or a doctor. Or a hospital."

Eric heard the meekness in her voice, "Hey, it'll be okay. No one expects you to be a surgeon, right?"

"And none of us expect you to do it alone," Hank added, "Tell us what to do."

"Well…look for bones that might have…that might be sticking out. Those are compound fractures, and they'll have to be dealt with.

"And Bobby, fill your helmet with some water and bring it here. We're going to need it."

"Sure thing, sis. C'mon, Uni."

Diana knelt beside Sheila, "You gonna be okay, sweetie? You're looking a bit green."

"I'll manage," Sheila said.

"I don't see no bones sticking out on his arms," Eric informed her.

"Legs look okay, too," Hank added.

"Then if any of his bones are broken, they're probably simple fractures," Sheila said. "How do you know things like that?" Eric asked.

"I'm a big sister, remember? You think I haven't seen Bobby break a bone or two in my time? He busted his arm real bad doing stunts on his bike."

"Got the water, sis," Bobby said.

"Nyeah!" Uni bleated.

"Here's a first aid kit," Presto said, "And some towels."

"Okay, guys, let's clean this blood off. And if you find any open wounds…"Sheila swallowed, "I'll see if I can mend them."

"Mend them?"

"Mom said I'd need to learn how to sew," Sheila said, "I never imagined that it would be like this."

"What…"Venger's eyes opened, "What are you fools doing?"

"Trying to help you," Hank said, "Not that you deserve it."

"I don't need your help, you vermin! Get away…" Venger broke off in a fit of coughing.

"Yeah, you're doing just peachy," Eric sniped, "Picture of health."

"Eric!"

"I said away with you! I don't need…"

Sheila looked him directly in the eyes, "Yes you do! You've been unconscious for hours. You've been bleeding this whole time. I'm fairly sure you've got broken bones. And you haven't managed to use your magic to pull yourself together yet.

"So I'm guessing you're in bad shape.

"I'm not a doctor, so all I can do is pray to God that whatever cuts I find are just on the surface, stitch them shut, and hope that you heal up.

"And if you give me any lip about it, those are the first things I'm going to sew shut, so help me!"

"Remind me never to get on her bad side," Presto whispered to Eric.

"Likewise," Eric agreed.

"Very well," Venger said, closing his eyes, "Do what you will."

"I…um…don't have any anesthesia or medicines, so this might hurt a bit."

"I will endure," Venger said quietly.

"Hey, not to pry, Venger, old pal, but why don't you just use your magic to pull yourself together?" Eric queried, "I mean, it's not like we haven't seen you come out of worse situations and come back to your usual rotten self."

"I cannot use my magic," Venger said, "For a marked time, my foe has sealed my powers. Truly, he must believe he had slain me, or he surely would have come after me by now, instead of allowing you to carry me off."

"He came pretty close," Diana said, looking at the many deep wounds over Venger's body.

"Okay, here I go," Sheila said, holding up a sewing needle, "I'm sorry if this hurts."

Sheila worked with caution and deliberate movement, stitching torn flesh gingerly and timidly, and very nearly throwing up several times as the blood coated her hands or the needle slipped in her wet fingers. But she plodded on. Venger made no sign of movement, or gave any cry of pain. He simply lay still, his eyes closed, his rising and falling chest the only sign of life in him.

After Sheila closed the last wound, she turned, and finally gave in to her urge to throw up. Hank patted her back, and helped ease her to her feet. "Come on. Let's get you to the river, and you can wash up. Bobby, get some more water and see if our 'guest' is thirsty."

"I do not thirst," Venger said, his eyes open again, "And I felt no pain at your ministrations, Thief. No, that is the title DungeonMaster has given you, and it does not suit you at all. I shall call you Healer.

"However, why have you done this? I am your enemy. You had nothing to gain by saving me."

"Haven't you learned anything yet, hornhead?" Eric chided, "Hank, tell him."

"I said it once before, Venger. We're not like you. Especially not her."

"You might be surprised, Ranger. Many have fallen to the dark path out of a desire to help those that they cared about. Did I not once force you to betray your comrades by taking the Barbarian hostage?"

"Difference is, I learned from my mistakes," Hank said, walking off with Sheila.


	2. Chapter 2

Dungeons and Dragons: The Enemy of My Enemy

By

DrummondType2

Disclaimer: I do not own this property and am making no money from it.

II.

The group sat around a fire and the night came again.

"So, Venger, what was it that you were fighting last night?" Hank demanded

Venger grinned cruelly, "Why not venture to my keep and see for yourself?"

"That's gratitude for you," Eric rolled his eyes.

"Save it, Eric," Hank said, "He doesn't know the meaning of the word."

"Not true, Ranger," Dungeon Master was seated between Hank and Eric, "In time, you'll learn otherwise. However, for now, I believe I can fill you in on the source of Venger's plight.

"Many have come to this Realm from other worlds. Some champions of justice, such as yourselves. Others, not so much.

"Relics of these adventurers have been scattered over the Realm over time.

"Last night, Venger united one of those artifacts with a man from your world. The results of which, you see before you."

"So, Venger got beat up by someone from our world?" Bobby was incredulous.

"Let's hear it for the home town favorite," Diana cheered, "So, when do we meet up with them and head home?"

"Have a care, Acrobat," Venger said, "Not everyone from your world is as irksomely self-righteous as you six. Did you think I would breach the barrier between worlds to pull forth another champion who would serve the Dungeon Master?"

"Yeah, you tried that before, Venger," Eric pointed out, "Pulled a pilot from World War II, from Nazi Germany, and that went real well for you."

"In that instance, I made the mistake of not investigating the nature of my servant-to-be. This time, I deliberately scoured the worst of your lot. I looked for someone who not only could rid me of you for good, but someone who had demonstrated these qualities in the past. Someone who had already taken life."

"Great, he got a killer to go after us," Eric sighed.

"There are people who kill without being evil," Presto pointed out, "Sometimes police have to shoot people."

"But this guy turned on Venger," Sheila pointed out, "Why?"

"Power corrupts," Dungeon Master said, "And Venger gave this man an artifact of immense power. And before he was aware of what was happening, this man used that power on Venger."

"It would seem that making trouble for me is all that people from your world are good at," Venger snarled.

"So, Dungeon Master, is this guy good, or bad?" Sheila asked.

"That I cannot say, Sheila. He's no longer the man that he was. But whether that bodes good or ill, we have yet to see.

"Know this, though. His power is great. But help can sometimes come from unexpected sources."

"What do you mean by that?" Venger turned, but Dungeon Master was gone.

"You get used to it," Eric said, "Want a hot dog? I gotta warn you, they came from Presto's hat, so they don't always taste like hot dogs, but it's better than starving."

"Do you think one such as I requires your crude nourishment?" Venger snarled. At that moment, his stomach rumbled.

"Sounds like, without your magic, you may have to," Sheila said. She passed Venger a hot dog, "Try it, at least."

Venger snatched the hot dog and took a tentative bite. He chewed slowly, seeming to analyze that taste, before swallowing.

"Well?" Bobby asked.

"Palatable," Venger said, "I'm amazed you've come so far, subsisting on such rations."

"Well, someone keeps chasing us around so we can't get anything proper to eat," Eric shot, "'Sides, a hot dog with ketchup and mustard and an ice cold soda while sitting in Yankee Stadium, it's a great way to spend a day."

"You said it, Eric," Hank agreed, "Or pizza with a pitcher of root beer and enough tokens to play Space Invaders for hours."

Sheila shook her head, "An ice cream sundae, smothered in hot fudge."

"Bacon Cheeseburger," Bobby said, "Heavy on the pickles."

"I'd kill for a fresh salad," Diana said, "And ranch dressing."

"Marble cake," Presto said, "Birthday cake with the trick candles."

"Foods from your world, I assume," Venger sneered.

"Yeah, well if someone didn't keep interrupting us, we'd be back there right now, enjoying those things, and out of your hair," Eric stood up, looking Venger dead in the eye, "'Course, it works out well for you, 'cause if we had made it home, no one would have been here to stitch your sorry butt back together again.

"And you know what, you still haven't thanked the person who convinced us all to do it, either."

"Eric, it's fine," Sheila said, turning away from the fire, "I didn't do it for his thanks. I'm going to sleep."

Sheila propped herself up against a tree, putting it between her and the fire, and wrapped her cloak around her for warmth.

"You know, Venger," Hank stood up, "Eric's right. If it weren't for her, we'd have left your sorry butt back there. And I wouldn't have lost any sleep over it. And you'd be out of our hair now.

"I've got first watch tonight, guys. Eric, I hate to ask, but would you take double shifts, tonight? I don't want Sheila to have to…"

Eric held up a hand, "Say no more, fearless leader. I'll take her shift, too. Diana, none of that 'five more minutes' stuff when it's your turn, okay? And don't call me 'coach', this time, huh?"

Diana chuckled, "No promises."

Bobby "accidentally" bumped the back of Venger's head with his club as he walked off, "You just be nicer to my sister, dirt bag."

After the others had gone to sleep, Venger turned to Hank.

"You have made several errors, today, Ranger."

"I'm not interested in hearing your advice, Venger."

"You should have left me to die. In that, the Cavalier is quite correct."

"Eric didn't say we should have. He said we could have. There's a difference. It's sad that you can't see that. Eric was the first one to support Sheila when she suggested we bring you along."

"Then he's a bigger fool than the girl."

Hank turned to meet Venger's eyes, the light of the fire reflecting in his own, "If Sheila herself hadn't been the one who patched you up, I would finish what I started at the Dragon's Graveyard, Venger.

"But that would break her heart, knowing that I did something like that. The only thing keeping me from finishing you off right now is her."

Venger glanced over where Sheila lay sleeping, Bobby and Uni resting their heads in her lap.

"She is quite formidable indeed, if she can stay your hand even in her sleep," Venger reflected, no hint of sarcasm or contempt in his voice.

After a few hours, Hank woke Eric, and then lay down himself."What of you, Cavalier?" Venger said, "Have you no warnings most dire for me?"

"Save it, horn head. You're hurt, and if you were smart, you'd be sleeping like everyone else. Let's have a quiet night, huh?"

"I don't sleep," Venger said, "And we both have questions we want answered."

"Do I look like Dear Abbey to you? I'm smart enough to know not to tell you a thing, Venger."

"Answer me this one question," Venger sat up, clearly in pain, "Did you save me solely to garner my favor?"

"Maybe I did, but not her. That's not how Sheila thinks. It's not how she operates," Eric met Venger's crimson gaze, "But would it kill you to simply say, 'thank you'? Is that small gesture too much for you?"

Venger was silent for a moment, then quietly said, "And what was the girl's reason to spare me, then?"

"Because, Venger, she doesn't have it in her to abandon someone when they're helpless. Not even a slime like you."

There was a stirring noise, and Eric and Venger saw Sheila standing up and walking over.

"Sheila, you get some sleep. Hank asked me to cover your watch tonight. 'Sides, it'd be way too early for your watch, even if you were taking it."

"I just need to check the dressing on his wounds," Sheila said calmly, "We need to change those every so often."

Sheila inspected the bandages wordlessly.

"How's it looking?" Eric asked.

"They seem okay. I'll have to change them at dawn.

"Um…Venger, are you in any pain?"

"Do not concern yourself with me, girl. I have endured far worse."

"I…I see."

Venger folded his wings over himself, "However, for one without formal training, you are a most skilled healer. Doubtless, I will regain my strength far more quickly than if you had left me to fend for myself."

Sheila and Eric blinked, exchanging incredulous glances.

"Girl, a question," Venger's voice seemed somehow mild now.

"Y-yes?"

"Why? Even now, knowing I shall mend, you concern yourself with my well-being. How does treating an enemy serve you?"

Sheila reached into her tunic and revealed a beaded necklace around her neck with an edifice of a man nailed to some crude torture device.

"Is this familiar to you?" Sheila asked, "I don't know how many people form my world have come here in the past, or if you know this for what it is."

"It is not something I am familiar with."

"It would take too long to explain everything," Sheila said, "But since I doubt you know what my red hair and freckles mean, my family is part Irish, and we're Catholic, and we try hard to hold to what this man taught us. He gave His life for us, and He demanded that we forgive our enemies their sins, if we expected to be forgiven ourselves.

"When I stand before Him, I don't want to have to admit that I left someone to die just because I didn't like them."

"So, then, you admit that you don't like me," Venger said.

"Can you think of any reason why we should?" Eric snapped.

Sheila tucked the rosary back into her tunic, "Like you or not, I couldn't leave you to die. And I didn't do it for your thanks."

"And yet," Venger closed his eyes, "You have it. Sheila the Thief, I thank you for your kindness."


	3. Chapter 3

Dungeons and Dragons: The Enemy of My Enemy

By

DrummondType2

Disclaimer: I do not own this property and am making no money from it.

Readers may recognize the lyrics from Flashdance-What a Feeling. by Irene Cara.

III.

"So," Hank asked Venger, "You're willing to work with us?"

"You distrust me, don't you Ranger?"

"I won't deny it," Hank said, "But you let us walk away after our dealing with Demodragon. So what are we dealing with?"

"For the time being, we need only keep moving. Tonight, on the moonless night, my powers shall return, and I shall be free to mend myself completely.

"If we encounter the man called Lucas before that time, we must run, as fast as we can."

"Sounds serious," Eric said, "What sort of weapon did you give him?"

"The wings of a fallen angel."

"So, the guy can fly?" Presto asked.

"He can do much more than that," Venger said, "An angel's wings contain much power. But those of a pure angel could never be used for dark purposes. Only the wings of a fallen angel could be used to destroy you all."

"Cheery," Sheila muttered, as she finished changing Venger's bandages.

"So, he has magic from the wings as well," Diana said.

"Indeed. And it was sufficient magic that he managed to seal my powers. However, he is a rank amateur when it comes to wielding his magic might, ranking little better than your Magician in terms of skill."

"That doesn't sound like much to worry about," Presto said, "I can barely conjure a PB&J, let alone anything dangerous."

"You don't have the sheer raw power of a fallen angel's wings. He doesn't need to summon material objects, as you do. He could simply fling thunderbolts and incinerate us all."

"And he turned that power on you," Diana mused, "Where did you find this guy?"

"One of your prisons."

"Prisons? He's a hardened criminal?" Eric yelped.

Venger grinned, "Indeed, Cavalier. A killer."

"Great. You really know how to pick 'em, don't you."

"Is it possible that he's reformed?" Hank asked.

"Sure. That's why he blew Venger halfway across the Realm," Eric muttered.

"Sounds pretty dangerous. We need to stay far away from this guy," Sheila said, "Say, why don't we ask Kareena for help?"

"My sister? Why should she help us?"

"You are family," Sheila said, "Bobby and I fight sometimes, but we still love each other. And if anyone ever hurt him, I'd…"

"My relationship with Kareena is not like that of you and your brother," Venger said. He'd intended for it to be the final word on the subject. He found he was wrong.

"I think you have a soft spot for her," Sheila said. "Otherwise you wouldn't have sealed her in that cave. You would have just killed her once you had her ring."

"Even if what you say is true, she has no reason to aid me."

"No, but she might help us," Presto said.

"Right," Diana said, "Sheila earned her friendship when she…uh…stopped you."

Diana had been about to phrase it far more bluntly, but decided against it. They needed Venger right now, and antagonizing him might not be the wisest thing to do.

"Do as you will," Venger sighed, "I obviously cannot change your minds, or convince you of the futility of your quest. If nothing, our journey might keep us from our foe's sight until I have fully recovered."

"Well, guess we better start hoofin' it," Eric sighed, "We got a bit of walking ahead of us."

Venger tried to rise to his feet, only to fall to his knees as quickly as he'd risen.

"Venger!" Sheila ran over, concerned.

"Guess you were right about broken bones, Sheila," Hank said, "Venger, can you walk?"

"I do not believe I can," Venger was loathe to admit that at all, let alone admit it to these children.

"Great," Eric said, "We're toast."

"Perhaps not, Cavalier," Venger said, "I cannot walk, but I needn't use my own legs."

Venger whistled, and from the darkness of the forest came a sharp neighing noise.

"My Nightmare Stallion shall carry me," Venger said, as the shadowy steed emerged from the woods.

It took Hank, Presto, Eric, and Diana working together to help Venger mount the pitch black horse.

"He's magnificent," Sheila said, reaching out tentatively to pet the beast's mane, "I've never been this close to him before."

"He will bear you, as well, Healer."

Hank looked cautious," No tricks, Venger."

"Relax, Ranger. We have a bargain, and I shan't harm the girl. My reasons are pragmatic. If Kareena sees your friend seated on my steed, she may be less inclined to strike out at me before we can explain the situation."

"I don't mind, Hank," Sheila said, "It makes sense. Plus, I've always wanted to ride a horse. And anyway, Venger's too hurt to pull any tricks."

Venger took Sheila's hand and pulled her up onto the midnight colored stallion, and the girl sat side-saddle in front of their uneasy ally. They began to walk along at a steady pace, the others flanking the horse on both sides, Hank and Diana keeping a close eye on Venger.

"So, what's the first thing you guys want to do when we get home?" Sheila asked.

"Hey, Dungeon Master didn't promise a way home, this time," Eric pointed out.

"I know. But I like to believe that we will get home one day. After all, Dungeon Master did say that Terry's dream would come true, and she saw us back in time to start school again.

"So I figure we ought to make plans."

"I tell you what I'm gonna do," Diana swept her free hand through her hair, "An hour long hot shower."

"Oh, I know what you mean," Sheila nodded, "And some fresh clothes!"

"Girls," Bobby shook his head.

"Hey, a hot bath sounds good to me, too," Presto said, "But first thing I'm gonna do is take a nap in my own bed."

"Lucky for you guys," Eric sighed, "I still have to finish that report on War and Peace when I get home. I left it sitting on my desk before heading out to the park with you guys. 'Come on, Eric. It'll be fun. You can do it when you get back.'"

Hank laughed, "Sorry about that, Eric. I didn't know we were going to be taking this little detour."

"What about you, Hank?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, well, the first thing I have to do when I get back is see you and your sister home like a proper gentleman," Hank gave Sheila a quick smile, "And say goodnight, of course."

"I'm…looking forward to it," Sheila blushed, a soft smile playing across her lips.

"How 'bout it, Sheila? You started this. What are you gonna do?" Diana grinned knowingly.

"Well, I suppose it would only be proper for me to graciously allow Hank to walk me home…and…say goodnight," Sheila held her head up high, hoping to hide the crimson flush on her face.

"I don't get it," Bobby said, and Uni made a sound in agreement with her Barbarian friend.

Eric grinned salaciously, "Kid, don't you watch the movies? He's gonna…"

"Eric!" Sheila couldn't hide her blush now, "He doesn't need to know that!"

"Oh, gross!" Bobby said, "You mean they're gonna kiss?"

"Some day you may not mind so much, kid," Eric said, "I know I wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what, Eric?" Diana teased, "Mind having a girlfriend, or mind kissing Sheila?"

"I think we can change the subject now," Sheila said, contemplating throwing the hood of her cloak of invisibility over her head and disappearing.

"I'm not the sort who'd toy with my best friend's girl," Eric said, "I am a Cavalier, after all."

"Uh, guys?" Sheila was practically pleading now, "New topic?"

"You guys make it sound like I have her on a leash or something," Hank said, "I mean, come on, we're together because we want to be, not because she's 'mine.'"

"Guys!"

"I believe that the Healer has said she wishes to change the topic!" Venger thundered.

"Eep," Sheila squeaked, now really thinking about throwing up her hood.

There was silence from the group for a moment. "Sorry, Sheil," Eric said, "Got carried away."

The others muttered their apologies as well.

"How 'bout we sing, to pass the time," Hank said, "Whose turn is it to start?"

"Yours, Hank," Sheila said.

"Alright. Um…Anyone up for some Journey?"

"The rule was, whatever song the person whose turn it was wanted," Presto reminded Hank, "That way, we all get something we like."

"Okay. Here goes. And, as always, jump in if you know the words," Hank cleared his throat and then started singing his rendition of Journey's Don't Stop Believin'. He'd wanted to sing Faithfully, but he wasn't entirely sure of the words, and was pretty sure he'd embarrass Sheila even more if he chose that one.

When Hank was done, Diana sang Total Eclipse of The Heart, with Eric reluctantly adding the "Turn Around" backup. Eric chose Eye of the Tiger, which had Hank and Bobby joining in enthusiastically. Then it was Sheila's turn.

Venger listened absently as she began to sing.

"First when there's nothing

but a slow glowing dream

that your fear seems to hide

deep inside your mind

alone I have cried

silent tears full of pride

in a world made of steel,

made of stone,

I hear the music,

close my eyes,

feel the rhythm,

wrap around, take a hold

of my heart…"

Venger felt something stir within him as he listened, echoes of faint emotions that he thought he had forgotten. He tried to ignore it at first, but if the soft resonance of the redheaded girl's voice had stirred forgotten feelings, the voices of her friends joining her resonated in his heart in a way he'd never thought possible.

"So," he thought to himself, "That's how they've always managed to best me. That was what my Father saw in them."

"Venger? Are you…crying?" Sheila was incredulous.

Venger wasn't weeping, but he did feel water in the corners of his eyes.

"I am fatigued," Venger said, "And I feel some measure of pain. It's of no concern. However, I wish to rest." "Alright," Sheila said. She and the others exchanged puzzled glances.

"Do you think…?"Eric nodded up at Venger, whispering to Hank and Diana.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it," Diana said, "But he was. He was crying because of the singing."

"We weren't that bad," Presto quipped, trying to ease the tension.

Just then, the morning silence was shattered by a terrifying, and terrifyingly nearby scream filled with rage and pain.

"VENGER! WHERE ARE YOU? I'LL FIND YOU, EVEN IF I HAVE TO TEAR THIS WORLD APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Venger was awake in a flash, "Then he has come."

"What do we do?" Sheila asked frantically.

"I will not run from a fight," Venger said, "But you must get to Kareena and ask for her help. She may aid you."

Venger slid painfully from the horse, and whispered into the beast's ear.

"Fly fast and far, my steed. Bring the girl safely to her destination."

"I'm not leaving without you guys!" Sheila protested.

"Sis, we can't all fit on the horse," Bobby said, "And it can run faster with just you."

"We'll be fine, sweetie," Diana said confidently, "You'll see. Just go!"

"But…"

"Sheila, we don't have time. You're the one person who can convince Kareena to help, and if we work together, we might be able to hold this guy back until you return with help."

"Alright, Hank," Sheila said, "Watch over Bobby."

"Hey, I'll stick by the runt," Eric said, brandishing his shield for emphasis.

"Now go, my Nightmare Stallion," Venger said, "Go swiftly and true."

Sheila clung on for dear life, not just hers, but those of the people she was leaving behind, as the horse tore through the forests and impossible speed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dungeons and Dragons: The Enemy of My Enemy  
By  
DrummondType2  
Disclaimer: I do not own this property and am making no money from it.

IV.

"Thank you for getting Sheila out of here, Venger," Hank said, standing back to back with his former foe, "But now that she's not here, the truth. You don't expect us to walk away from this fight, do you?"  
Venger's smile was without mirth, "Ranger, I do not even expect us to live long enough for anyone to properly call it a fight."  
"Yeah, well, we'll just see about that," Eric said, "Personally, I'm not giving up."  
"Eric," Diana looked at him, amazed.  
"No sir, I'm not giving up. I've got a laundry list of complaints that I want to dump on DM's head when he shows up. I'm not buying the farm before I get to do that, at least."  
"My hero," Diana sighed.  
"Hank, I have an idea," Presto said, "Everyone, stand together and form a ring around Venger."  
"What's you plan, Presto?"  
"I think our weapons actually get stronger when they can connect. If we stay in contact, we might be able to…"  
"To boost the force field from Eric's shield enough to last awhile," Hank concluded, "Presto, you're a genius."  
A tree was forcibly uprooted, falling to the ground with splintering echoes. Then another. Only...  
"It's moving away from us?" Presto blinked.  
"Not just away from us," the color drained from Hank's face, making him nearly as pale as Venger.  
"Towards the Healer!" Venger concluded with alarm, "He wasn't following me by my power! He was tracking me by Nightmare!"  
"You sent my sister running off on your stupid ol' horse to get her killed," Bobby accused, his face flushed with rage, his eyes brimming with worried tears he dared not let fall.  
"I did nothing of the sort," Venger growled, "And if we wish to prevent that from being the outcome, we must make haste. Follow the trail of destruction and make as much noise as we can! With luck, he will realize his error and come to me."  
"Master!" a familiar voice called. Shadow Demon appeared before them, though seeming to be more hazy and loose than normal.  
"You survived as well? What kept you from attending me?" Venger roared.  
"Many apologies, Master," Shadow Demon waved his arms frantically, "I only reformed a short time ago, and have been trying to find you. I finally deciphered the documents we obtained regarding the man Lucas Byrne. It would seem, Master, that murder is not his only crime, and...why are you in the company of the Young Ones, Master?"  
"They have tended to my needs in this mutual crisis," Venger spoke in a tone that suggested there would be no further discussion of the issue, "What have you learned? If his other crimes were petty trifles such as theft, you would not have bothered telling me."  
"Not theft, and no trifles, Master," Shadow Demon seemed to be pulling himself into coalescence little by little, his outline becoming sharper, his form darker, "Listen.."

*****  
Sheila had seen Venger's horse, Nightmare, reach speeds near Mach-1 in pursuit of a fighter plane once before, so the fact that she heard the calamity of something powerful plowing through the trees behind her, and that it seemed to be gaining, did nothing to ease her worries.  
"Please go faster," she whispered under her breath, "Please, please, go faster!"  
"VENGER!" There was a loud crash, and Sheila felt herself flung from the back of the horse, landing, miraculously unharmed, in a pond. She hadn't even realized that Nightmare had taken flight until she hit the water. He hadn't been very high up, but the impact knocked the wind out of her. She felt herself slipping under the water, and quickly kicked upward, gasping for air as she broke the surface.  
"What...coughcough what happened?"  
And then she saw him. He had piercing silver eyes, blonde hair, and a heavily tanned muscled torso. There were scars on his body that seemed to flow to where two massive black-feathered wings extruded from his back. The tattered remains of a prison jumpsuit covered his legs. He was standing on the water, barefoot. He looked down on Sheila, and his gaze was colder than the water that drenched her.  
"Where is Venger?" he demanded.  
"I...I don't know," Sheila treaded water to stay afloat, but did not dare try to make her way to the shore while this man stood before her.  
"LIAR!" he blasted the water next to her with a beam of light from his hand. Almost immediately, the water went from ice cold to hot, "You were on his horse. Now, where is he, or the next one will be right between the eyes."  
Sheila believed him, but there was nothing she could do. If she told him how to find Venger, then he'd find him with her friends. With Bobby.  
"Do it, then," She didn't think she sounded particularly brave when she said it, more meek and trembling, "Because I can't tell you what I don't know. Venger? I don't know where he is. I don't even know where I am. I haven't been home in months, I'm sick of going hungry or having to choose between swamp lizards or swamp rats for food, and I'm sick and tired of being cold, afraid, and on the run from things that are trying to eat me or enslave me.  
"But just so we're clear, you aren't killing someone for lying to you. You're killing someone for being too scared to keep her eyes open when she's running for her life."  
His hand began to glow again, and Sheila closed her eyes and cringed, bracing herself for the white hot beam that would end her life, wondering how Bobby would fare without her, hoping he wouldn't have too hard a time explaining to their Mom what had happened.  
The she heard a painful, saurian roar, and she snapped her eyes open to see the winged man firing his beam above her head. A quick glance over her shoulder, and she saw the same type of water dragon that had once poisoned Bobby behind her, now being savaged by this man's attack. She quickly began swimming for the shore, away from the enraged and injured titan. Sheila hauled herself up onto the wet sand, shivering from fear and the cold of her soaked clothes, now clinging to her wet flesh with annoying, cloying weight. Her knee-length boots felt as though she'd hauled half of the pond out in them, and she knew she'd have to dry them thoroughly by a fire before putting them on again. If she ever got that chance.  
Suddenly, she felt the presence of someone standing beside her. The winged man reached down and offered a hand.  
"Poor thing," he said softly, "You're not one of Venger's allies, are you? You're one of the people he dragged here. Come with me."

*****

"Did you say his name was Lucas Byrnes?" Eric looked horrified as they limped along the trail of destruction., he and Hank supporting Venger, who was still unable to walk.  
"I did," Shadow Demon confirmed.  
"Eric?" Diana looked quizzical.  
"I know that name," Presto looked sick to his stomach, "Eric, wasn't he the one they call the Little Orphan Annie Killer?"  
"That's the one," Eric leapt over a fallen tree, "Oh, Venger, you really screwed up big, horn head."  
"What do you mean, Cavalier?"  
"What he means," Hank looked grim, "Is that you grabbed the worst kind of scum. It was all over the news last year. Lucas Byrnes was called the Little Orphan Annie Killer because he always targeted redheaded girls between the ages of 8 and 16. At least 10 dead girls. And he didn't just kill them."  
"It's true, Master," Shadow Demon remarked, "First he would defile them. Then he would kill them."  
Venger, to his credit, looked appropriately horrified, "You told me he was in prison for the murder of one of their law enforcement figures."  
"Yeah, if by that you mean he managed to shoot and kill the lead detective in the case," Eric said, "But he committed his crimes in Vermont. They always suspected that there were a few on the New York side of the border, but they could never prove it."  
"That's when we all started hanging out, wasn't it?" Diana remembered, "We all knew Sheila from class, and we didn't want her going anywhere alone, because she..."  
"Because she was the kind of girl who this guy liked," Presto swallowed hard, "And that one girl, Abbey, I think, went missing one town over."  
Bobby wasn't entirely sure of what the others were saying, but he knew enough to be now especially worried for his sister, "You mean, this guy likes killing girls because they got read hair?"  
"Not exactly, Bobby," Eric grimaced, "He killed 'em to keep 'em quiet after...after he did bad stuff to them. And that's all you need to know about it, for now."  
"No, it isn't," Bobby said, "What I need to know is that Sheila is safe and with us. And that ain't true right now, so we need to go find her!"

*****

Sheila did not take the offered hand, instead standing on her own. She started wringing out her cloak.  
"Just a moment ago, you were threatening to kill me 'cause you thought I was with Venger," she looked the man in the eye, "I've seen him, y'know. He told me he brought you here to kill me and my friends, and that you were in jail for killing someone.  
"So, excuse me if I keep my distance."  
"I thought you said you didn't know where he was?" his looked stern.  
"I said I didn't know because I was running away with my eyes shut," Sheila pointed out, "He shoved me on his horse and told me that if I found his sister to help him, he might let me and my pals go home. I have no idea how far, fast, or even in what direction Nightmare was going when he took off, so, I really DON'T know where Venger is."  
"I see," he sounded irritated, and there was a crackling from his hands.  
"I do know one thing, though," Sheila smiled as she rung out the hood of her cloak.  
"What's that, peach?"  
"Nightmare really didn't care for you blasting him like that."  
Lucas was slammed from the side by Nightmare, who stomped and snorted and kicked.  
Sheila felt a tug from behind, and turned, alarmed.  
"Dungeon Master!"  
"Quickly, child, use your cloak! I'll bring the others as fast as I can. Sheila," his eyes were full of concern and alarm, "Do not trust this man. He is a defiler and murderer of girls much like you. His full name is Lucas Byrnes."  
And with that, he was gone. Sheila felt more alone and cold than she ever had before. Dungeon Master, not speaking in riddles, but straightforward? The last time she'd seen him do that was when Venger's Master had descended on the Realm. And this man, Lucas Byrnes. The very first girl had vanished five years ago, when Sheila was only eight years old, and Bobby was just a toddler. She remembered how frantic with worry her parents were that she never go anywhere alone because of the missing girls. That being alone was dangerous, that bad things could happen when she was alone.  
Lucas blasted Nightmare with a surge of power, sending the phantom steed flying.  
"Get over here, you miserable brat!" He bellowed at her.  
Sheila pulled her hood over her head and vanished from sight. She retreated into the woods, taking care to step lightly.  
A beam of light streaked past her, and she yelped. Then came another. And another.  
"I don't need to see you to get you, little witch! Either you come here to me, now, or I'll burn the whole damn forest around you!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Dungeons and Dragons: The Enemy of My Enemy  
By  
DrummondType2  
Disclaimer: I do not own this property and am making no money from it.

V.

"What's it gonna be, peach?" Lucas Byrnes called into the woods, "You coming out? Or will you be attending the barbeque?"  
The only answer he received was silence.  
"Not playing around, little girl," he called out, casually setting one tree after another alight.  
"'Not playing around'," he heard her call out in a mocking tone, except this wasn't coming from the forest but from some distance behind him.  
He whipped around, looking to see if he could spot her. Just trees and an empty shore.  
"Where are you?"  
He felt a sharp blow coming from his flank by the pond. He turned, only to see water and the charred remains of the dragon he'd blasted earlier. Now a new blow struck him from behind, and he realized he'd been pelted with a rock.  
"You're starting to piss me off, girl!" he bellowed, "I will find you. You can come out now, and we can pretend you never threw those rocks, or I can find you on my own and make you oh so sorry. What'll it be, peach?"  
"Can it with the 'peach' stuff," Sheila's voice echoed from the woods, and then she realized what she'd said and giggled in a strange mix of amusement and fear, "Canned peach, heh."  
"I'LL KILL YOU!"  
"See, that's the thing," Sheila's taunts echoed from all around him, making it impossible for him to find her, "If you got your hands on me, that's exactly what you'd do. So, if it's all the same to you, I'm going to stay as far away from you as I can."  
"You can't hide forever!"  
"I've got a magic cloak that says I can," Sheila countered, "But feel free to knock yourself out trying to find me."  
Then a thought came to him, "You said Venger shoved you on his horse. So, all I have to do is go back to where I first saw you, and then I can find Venger. And maybe I can find some of your little friends and play with them, too.  
"Venger told me all about you guys when he was grafting these things on me. You're the one with a kid brother, right? Bet he's gonna be way easier to catch than you.  
"Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll go find your friends. They can entertain me for a bit, since you don't want to play."  
"No! Wait," Sheila stepped onto the beach, lowering her hood and becoming once more visible.  
Lucas grinned horribly.

"That was Nightmare, wasn't it?" Presto turned to the others, "That was Nightmare being blasted across the sky!"  
"The Healer was not riding him at the time," Venger was somber, "Meaning either she dismounted, or she was knocked from his back. We must hurry. Curse these broken bones! I must move faster."  
"I can help with that," Dungeon Master appeared before them.  
"Oh, have I got a piece of my mind to give you this time," Eric looked the Dungeon Master in the eye.  
"And I will gladly take what you have to give, Cavalier," Dungeon Master was somber, "But young Sheila is in terrible danger, and must take priority.  
"Venger, I can unlock the seal on your powers. You must wait for the moonless night, tonight. But I can act when the suns reach their zenith, which will be any moment now."  
"Dungeon Master, why didn't you just bring Sheila with you?" Hank demanded.  
"Venger's Master, whom I'm sure you all recall quite well. If I used my powers to aid even one of you directly, he would return to the Realm and take a much more active role in subjugating it. I take a risk, now, helping Venger.  
"I can only hope that since my aid will be to Venger directly, my use of power will be overlooked."  
"So, it's like our cold war back home," Hank realized, "If you use your most powerful magic, then Venger's boss comes down and the whole Realm is destroyed."  
"So it is, Ranger," Dungeon Master looked tired and so much older than usual, "I can guide you to the portals to your world, give you hints and clues to look for. However, should I ever simply use my magic to right one of Venger's wrongs, then an unspoken threshold has been crossed, and that dark force that nearly killed us all, a few months ago, will once more descend upon the Realm. You, Cavalier, have gazed into his eyes, and it is only because you once touched my very power that you are alive, though your sleep is now troubled if I'm not mistaken. And should that dark power return again, I fear there will be no escape for any of us.  
"And for that, I am sorry, children. One day, you will all see home again, I swear it. My visions are never wrong, and I have seen you all returned to your homes. But even I cannot say how or when, and can only hope that each time I send you out, it will prove to be the time that we all succeed, and I can finally achieve my Requiem."  
Dungeon Master looked up and nodded, then reached over and touched Venger with one finger. There was a blazing white aura, and then Venger was consumed in light. A concussive blast knocked everyone off of their feet, and when their vision cleared, Venger was standing, whole and hale.  
"Ah! My magic flows once more, and I am restored," Venger flexed his wings, "Where will I find them?"  
"The Forest of Marvel, by the Sabaan Pond."  
"Then I shall tend to this matter myself," Venger took wing.  
"We have to follow them," Hank said, "Can we make it in time on foot?"  
"No need," Dungeon Master said, "Everyone, place a hand on Uni."  
"Uni?" Diana raised an eyebrow quizically, "What...?"  
"Her power to teleport?" Bobby sounded hopeful.  
"Uh, DM, no offense, but Uni can barely teleport herself, let alone all of us," Eric sounded worried and tired.  
"Ordinarily, that would be true. But if the Magician will place his hat over Uni's horn, and his will is strong enough, he can boost Uni's power and you will all be teleported to Sheila's side."  
Presto swallowed nervously, "I...I'll try."  
Eric clapped a hand on Presto's shoulder, suddenly remembering his conversation with Sheila the night before, "Presto, you can do this, man. Don't think about it. Don't worry about it. Just do it."  
Presto nodded, his jaw set in determination, "Right."  
"Eric's right, Presto," Hank added, "I know you won't let her down."  
Presto took a deep breath, "Magic hat, we've sure got troubles. Get us to Sheila, on the double!"  
His voice actually began to resonate and boom towards the end, and there was a flicker of light, and they were gone.

"You'll play this my way, now, Peach," Lucas towered over her, "'Cause if you don't, I'm gonna hunt down your friends, and I'm gonna hurt 'em. Bad. And I'll make you watch, just so you know that it's your fault. You do what I say, when I say it, and I'll leave them alone.  
"Hesitate, or refuse, and that's it. No begging, no pleading, no offers of cooperation will stop me from hurting them. You understand? Whether I hurt them or not depends on whether or not you do just as you're told."  
Sheila nodded, "I understand. Are you going to kill me?"  
Lucas grinned like a hungry cat that had found a wounded mouse, "No, sweets. I'm not. See, back home, I killed the others 'cause they coulda told the authorities about me.  
"But, way I see it, here, in this place, with this power, I AM the authorities. I can do what I want to you, and no one around here will stop me. So, if you keep me happy, and there's all sorts of ways you can keep me happy, you'll get to live. You get me?"  
Sheila felt sick to her stomach with the realization of what he was implying, "Yeah, I do."  
"First things first, then. Take off the cloak. You aren't pulling anymore disappearing acts on me, Peach."  
Sheila did as she was told, untying the cloak and letting the breeze take it from her hand.  
Lucas put a hand under her chin and looked her in the eyes.  
"You've got a lot of fight left in you, Peach. We're gonna fix that, though. Take off your clothes. All of 'em. Well, 'cept the boots."  
Sheila felt a tear roll down her cheek, but she took a step back and undid the sash around her waist. Then she grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up over her head, feeling the cold air embrace bare flesh. She fidgeted with her bra for a moment, then let it fall to the ground. Finally, under his leering gaze, she stepped out of her panties, leaving them in the sand.  
Lucas looked her up and down with a salacious grin, "Guess you're more of a nectarine than a peach. But I bet you'll taste just fine.  
"Are you ready to have some fun?"  
"Yes," Sheila said, knowing any other answer would result in her friends being hurt.  
"Good. Then, to start," he walked over to her, running his fingers over her face. Then, with the speed of a cobra strike, he backhanded her hard enough to send her reeling to the ground, where she lay in the pile of her discarded clothes.  
"That's for the rocks, girl. And it's just a taste of what you're gonna get. Ain't no one to stop me from having my fun, now."  
"Oh, but there is," A thundering voice said behind him. Lucas turned, but received a backhand twice as rough as the one he'd given Sheila. Lucas looked up and saw Venger towering over him. Venger saw Sheila, naked, trying desperately to cover herself, her eyes red with tears, and her face bruised and swollen from the blow she'd been dealt. Then he cast his gaze on Lucas, his eyes narrowing with contempt.  
"I see now. I made a serious mistake. I thought I was choosing a warrior who would fight and slay my foes. Instead, I found a worm who delights in prurient indecencies.  
"Stand, Lucas Byrnes. Though you don't deserve it, I will allow you to die on your feet as a man. Or, grovel on the ground and plead for your life. Either way, your time has come."  
Lucas lashed out with a bolt of energy, "I trashed you once, hornhead, and I can do it again. Then I'll make you watch while I do what I want to the girl."  
The smoke from the blast cleared to reveal Venger, still standing, "Last time, you took me by surprise, and I did not know the full scope of your power. I am not so encumbered this time."  
"You're still gonna die," Lucas grinned hungrily, "I'm still stronger. And nothing can stop me from taking the girl."  
Lucas was suddenly struck from behind, something far more powerful and painful than the redheaded girl's rocks.  
Lucas turned to see a group of kids, one of them wielding a golden bow, a shimmering arrow of light already ready to fly again. A bald runt in the group pointed a finger at Sheila, and she was suddenly clothed again,  
Diana and Bobby ran to Sheila's side.  
"Sheila, did he...?"  
Sheila shook her head, and gave a shuddering breath as she felt the adrenaline course through her, "No. No, but he was going to. Venger stopped him."  
"Bobby, get her away from here. Get her somewhere safe. That's your job, right now. Keep your sister safe. 'Kay?"  
Bobby nodded, "C'mon, Sheila. I won't let nobody hurt you."  
Sheila smiled faintly, "I know you won't, Bobby. But I'm not going anywhere."  
Lucas looked at the people surrounding him, and started laughing.  
"Well, if it isn't the charge of the junior brigade? Ain't you all grown up and spiffy, playing knight in these magic realms. Well, guess what? This isn't a game. It ain't no cartoon. You all can't save your hides with a roll of the dice or by hoping that it'll all turn out okay at the end of the story.  
"I'm one bad hombre, and now I'm royally pissed off. I'm going to break all of you, and then I'm going to do what I want to that girl, and I'll make you all watch.  
"'Cause this isn't some fairy tail. Ain't no happy ending for you kiddies. And I'll break her for all of you to watch, just to get that point home."  
Venger blasted Byrnes with a flames and lightning, "You hurt the Healer. You tried to defile her. I will leave nothing but **charred bones**!"  
"Hank, what do we..." Before Eric could finish his question, there was a shockwave, and Byrnes stood in the center of a crater, screaming skyward in rage and pain.  
"Ranger," Dungeon Master looked grim, "This foe is using borrowed power."  
Hank understood in an instant, **"Byrnes!"**  
He let fly an arrow, and it severed one of the black wings that extended from the madman's back. Lucas let loose a howl of agony and rage, and fired a bolt of energy at Hank, but Eric was there in an instant, absorbing the attack with his shield.  
Venger, grabbed the remaining wing, and with a sickening snap, ripped it bloody from Lucas Byrnes' back.  
He fell to the ground, screaming in pain and fear, as he looked at the dark figure now towering over him.  
"Do you have any final words, before I kill you?" Venger sneered at the now helpless man before him.  
"Kill you, kill you, KILL YOU!" Byrnes frothed at the mouth and launched himself at Venger, only to be knock backwards effortlessly.  
"Or maybe I can torture you for my own delight," Venger smiled viciously, "And visit upon you horrors tenfold what you planned for the girl? Would you prefer that?"  
"Wait."  
The voice was so still and soft, but everyone turned to see Sheila.  
"Healer?"  
"Sis?"  
"Send him home, Venger," Sheila looked him in the eye, "Please. Send him home."  
"Why?"  
"He can't hurt me, now. But if you killed him because of me," Sheila shook her head, "It would be as if I'd killed him, myself. I don't want his blood on my hands.  
"He was sentenced to spend the rest of his life in jail by our laws. Let him go. Let him live out the rest of his life in his proper cage, knowing that the only reason he's still alive is because of me. Because I spared him, when I had every reason not to."  
Venger looked different somehow, contemplating her request, "It is true that I am indebted to you, and to your friends. Are you sure that you wouldn't prefer to go home, yourselves?"  
Sheila looked at the others, the weight of the decision too much for her to bear alone.  
Hank nodded, "Go ahead, Sheila. We can find another way."  
"We'll get there our own way," Diana added.  
"It's not worth it to do it this way," Presto tipped his hat slightly.  
"Hey, whatever you decide is fine with me, Sis," Bobby offered. Uni bleated an agreement.  
Sheila looked at Eric, "Go on, Sheila. You don't want to pay our way home with someone else's blood, and I'm okay with you saying so."  
She looked back to Venger, her eyes meeting his, "Please?"  
"I owe this girl a debt," Venger held Lucas up with one hand, "And with it, she and her friends could have gone home. Instead, she chose to show mercy to you. Let that knowledge eat at you for all of time. I grant you my own form of 'mercy', Lucas Byrnes. Life eternal, without youth eternal. Grow old and whither in your cell."  
And with that, Byrnes was gone, vanished without so much as a trace.  
Dungeon Master, in the meanwhile, had collected the bloody mess of the severed black wings, "I'll just see to it that these are put somewhere safe. You showed remarkable strength today. All of you. And you are ever closer to home, now, even if you're not aware of it.  
"I'm sorry that this adventure was so costly to you, child," Dungeon Master hugged Sheila, warmth and reassuring flowing out of him, "I wish I could undo the ache in your heart, but for now, I can undo the injuries to your body."  
Sheila felt the swelling mass of bruised flesh on her face ease, and the stinging heat cooled.  
"It wasn't your fault, Dungeon Master," she smiled faintly, "And I'll be alright. I've got some of the best friends I could hope for."  
She looked a bit sheepish for a moment, "Um...can you all give me a moment with Venger?"  
Bobby in particular looked worried, but Sheila gave him that reproachful look that only a big sister can manage, and he kept his mouth shut.  
"Come on, guys. Let's let them talk for a bit," Hank and the others walked off to the far end of the beach.  
"Regretting your decision?" Venger asked.  
"No. A bit. I don't know. I do know, though, that it was the right thing to do. I'm...glad you're feeling better."  
"You fear that we must now be enemies again, is that it?"  
She nodded.  
"You could surrender your weapons," Venger said evenly, "And then I could give you passage home."  
"You could take it easy on a bunch of lost, tired kids, and just look the other way at the next portal," Sheila countered, though her voice remained soft.  
Venger gave a scoff, though it was, surprisingly, without malice, "I can't change who I am. Not yet. Nor can you change who you are.  
"We understand each other better now, Sheila of Earth. But understanding can make enemies even more dangerous, just as well as it can unite friends. Which it shall be at our next encounter, who can say?"  
"In any case, thank you, Venger," She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, the same as she might for Bobby when tucking him in for the night, "Thank you for getting here in time. Thank you for saving me."  
Venger said nothing as she ran off to join her friends.  
"Weren't you going to thank her for saving you, as well?" Dungeon Master asked.  
"Have I been saved?" Venger sounded oddly contemplative, "I wonder."  
The two adversaries watched the children walk off into the woods, everyone clinging very close to Sheila this night. After they were gone, Dungeon Master and Venger gave each other a final look, then turned from each other and walked away as well.

Note: Edited and updated to fix a couple of spelling errors that slipped past spellcheck.


End file.
